dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Cove
Castle Cove is a region of the LEGO Planet dominated by castles and kingdoms. History Castle Cove was first settled by Minifigs many centuries ago. During the medieval ages, a group known as the LEGOLAND Knights founded their kingdom and built the first LEGO Castle out of yellow bricks. The kingdoms of Morcia and Ankoria are thought to have existed as early as the mid-second millennium. Eight generations ago, Morcia was ruled by King Mathias. Although he was a benevolent king, his adviser, Vladek, attempted to overthrow him and later took over Ankoria. The first major war of Castle Cove occurred when these two kingdoms clashed for power, with Morcia becoming the victor. After this war, Castle Cove was a peaceful region, with the LEGOLAND Knights being the most powerful nation until 1984, when the Crusaders and Black Falcons rose to power. The two superpowers clashed in 1987 as they struggled to become more powerful. Taking advantage of the war, a group of thieves and bandits known as the Forestmen began harassing both sides while a new Black Knights Kingdom was built. The war ended with the Black Falcons' defeat in 1988. Although the war was over, the Forestmen continued to loot the Crusaders and the Black Knights, who were also attacked by a small militia of Black Falcons. The Forestmen were later succeeded by the Wolfpack, a group of renegades who attacked anyone who wandered into the Dark Forest, including the newly-risen Dragon Masters; however, the Wolfpack's strength was short-lived. When a new prosperous Royal Knights Kingdom rose to power in 1995, the remaining thieves of the Dark Forest banded together to loot the rich kingdom. Castle Cove descended into war again with the rise of the Fright Knights Kingdom. This group of dark and sinister knights attacked the Royal Knights Kingdom and the Dark Forest, terrorizing Castle Cove. Seeking an escape, a group of Lion Knights fled Castle Cove and traveled to the nearby Castle Island, where they erected King Leo's Castle. However, even the Lion Knights could not escape war, for the power-hungry Bull Knights followed them and tried to conquer the island. After the defeat of the Fright Knights and Bull Knights, Castle Cove once again resumed its status as a peaceful kingdom. In 2010, the Dino Attack began and forced many kingdoms to evacuate their people to the refugee facilities of Antarctica. Dino Attack Team established numerous outposts in the region, keeping the Mutant Dinos from accessing certain regions of Castle Cove, including the Lion Kingdom and Dragon Kingdom. ShadowTech occasionally brought prisoners to Castle Cove for interrogation. After Dino Attack Team's major outpost in the region fell to Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, a squad of Dino Attack agents led by King Joseph Race and Lord Vladek has been sent to recapture the outpost before the rest of Castle Cove falls to the Mutant Dinos. However, they have been harassed by Maelstrom Dragons that had appeared in the region, and after retaking the Dino Attack Outpost, they discovered that the Fright Knights have allied with XERRD. King Race and Lord Vladek battled Willa the Witch and her hijacked Thunder Driller atop the Night Lord's Castle and defeated her. Locations and Features Castle Cove can be divided up into various regions ruled by different kingdoms. LEGOLAND Kingdom The LEGOLAND Kingdom was the first known establishment of Castle Cove. The LEGOLAND Kingdom was best known for its most famous structure, a yellow castle. The LEGOLAND Knights were a benevolent people who frequently held jousts and processions. Until 1984, the LEGOLAND Kingdom was the most powerful region of Castle Cove. Unfortunately, during the Dino Attack, the kingdom was attacked by Mutant Dinos and the yellow castle sustained heavy damage. The LEGOLAND yellow castle is easily one of the most iconic and historic landmarks of Castle Cove. Additionally, a LEGOLAND Knight was inducted into the Vintage Minifigure Collection Volume 4 in 2009 for their notable historic significance. Black Falcons Kingdom The Black Falcons Kingdom rose to power in 1984, when its Knight's Castle was first built. In 1986, the Black Falcons built the famous Black Falcon's Fortress as a replacement. The Black Falcons competed with another rising superpower, the Crusaders, and both battled to become the more dominant kingdom in 1987. The Black Falcons were wealthy and possessed much treasure, which attracted the attention of the Forestmen. After sustaining many attacks from both the Crusaders and Forestmen, the Black Falcons were finally defeated in 1988. However, a small militia of Black Falcons attacked the Black Knight's Stronghold two years later, and a few Black Falcons fought against the Black Knights' Sea Serpent. Despite the Black Falcons' defeat, they became one of Castle Cove's most famous kingdoms. In 2002, the Black Falcon's Fortress was inducted into the LEGO Legends hall of fame for preservation. In 2009, a Black Falcon knight was inducted into the Vintage Minifigure Collection Volume 3. Crusaders Kingdom The Crusaders also rose to power in 1984, constructing the King's Castle. While the Black Falcons gathered wealth and resources, the Crusaders prepared for the inevitable war by building siege wagons and battering rams. In 1987, the Crusaders declared war upon the Black Falcons and, by the end of 1988, won the war. However, the Crusaders also attracted the attention of the Forestmen and struggled to stamp out the thieves and bandits over the course of the next two years. By the time the Dragon Masters rose to power, the Crusaders had lost their status as a superpower. The Crusaders' Guarded Inn became a famous icon and was inducted into the LEGO Legends in 2001 for its historic significance. Black Knights Kingdom The Black Knights were a group of knights who rose to power in 1988 with the creation of their Black Monarch's Fortress. They were ruled by the mysterious and creepy Black Monarch's Ghost. They frequently competed in jousts and tournaments against the Crusaders, but the two groups never actually clashed. Instead, they mostly had trouble with the Forestmen, who frequently looted their castles and stole treasures. The Black Knights also had poor relations with the remaining Black Falcons, who attacked a Knight's Stronghold in 1990 and attacked the Black Knights' ship, the Sea Serpent. Even after these groups were defeated, the Black Knights were forced to deal with the Wolfpack. Because the Black Knights Kingdom is located due south of the Royal Knights Kingdom, the Royal Knights Raceway of the 1999 LEGO Racing Championship briefly crossed over into the Black Knights region. In his first mission with Alpha Team, Frozeen was sent to the Black Knights Kingdom to investigate the appearance of Ice Orbs. A frightful encounter with the Black Monarch's Ghost left Frozeen with a fear of ghosts. Dark Forest The Dark Forest is an extensive forest that borders numerous kingdoms of Castle Cove, including the Dragon Masters Kingdom. These woods are home to groups of thieves and bandits such as the Forestmen and Wolfpack. These thieves loot the castles of other kingdoms and steal from those who pass through the forest. The Fright Knights invaded the Dark Forest and captured numerous thieves. A LEGO Racing Championship race was held in the Dark Forest. The Forestmen have become famous due to their bravery and charm. Two Forestmen, a thief and a woman, joined the Vintage Minifigure Collection Volumes 4 and 5 in 2009. Dragon Masters Kingdom The Dragon Masters were a group of knights who sought to do what no other kingdoms dared to do before: tame the wild dragons of Castle Cove. Led by Majisto the Wizard, the Dragon Masters built their kingdom on the border of the Dark Forest and tamed the dragons from their Fire Breathing Fortress. Unfortunately, their location made them an easy target for the Wolfpack. As of the Dino Attack, many of Dragon Masters' captured dragons have escaped captivity and now roam the area. Royal Knights Kingdom The Royal Knights founded a prosperous kingdom led by the Royal King. Their kingdom was located directly north of the Black Knights Kingdom, making it possible that the two kingdoms were allies or rivals. However, the Royal Knights' riches made them a target for Rob 'n' Hood and his thieves from Dark Forest. When the Fright Knights rose to power two years later, they attempted to conquer the Royal Knights. In 1999, a LEGO Racing Championship race was held in the Royal Knights Kingdom. Fright Knights Kingdom The Fright Knights were a group of sinister, antagonistic knights led by Basil the Batlord and Willa the Witch. The terrifying Night Lord's Castle was located in the wastelands of Castle Cove. In 1997, the Fright Knights launched a campaign to take over Castle Cove. They started by invading the Dark Forest and Royal Knights Kingdom. After a costly war, the Fright Knights were defeated. A LEGO Racing Championship race was held in the Fright Knights Kingdom in 1999. In 2010, ShadowTech frequently took Dino Attack prisoners to the Fright Knights Kingdom for interrogation. The dragons of the Fright Knights now freely roam the region, making it dangerous for anyone to enter this kingdom. The Fright Knights were revealed to have allied with XERRD, who gave Willa the Witch the Maelstrom to enhance her powers and to create Maelstrom Dragons that guarded the region. The Fright Knights later participated in the final battle of the Dino Attack war and cut ties with XERRD following their truce with the Dino Attack Team. Willa the Witch was captured and the Fright Knights surrended following the death of Dr. Rex. Castle Island Castle Island is a large island off the coast of Castle Cove. Castle Island has dense forest and a river that divides the island into two halves. On one side of Castle Island is the prosperous Lion Knights' Kingdom ruled by the benevolent King Leo. The other half of the island is mostly forest, inhabited by nocturnal dragons and the greedy Bull Knights, who have constructed a smaller castle ruled by Cedric the Bull. For several years, the two kingdoms battled for dominance of the island, and the island was visited by the Brickster and Pepper Roni on at least two occasions. Morcia Morcia is one of Castle Cove's oldest kingdoms. Bordered by mistlands known as the Moorlands, the kingdom of Morcia is divided into at least six provinces. Each province has a different emblem and way of life, but they all are united by the Code of Honor first founded by King Orlan. Although Morcia briefly fell into civil war under the rule of King Mallakee, peace was restored by King Mathias until the war between Morcia and Ankoria. The defeat of Lord Vladek by King Jayko atop the Mistlands Tower brought in an era of peace for Morcia. Morcia is currently ruled by King Jayko VIII. Ankoria Ankoria is a kingdom that neighbors Morcia, located in the Moorlands. Although Ankoria once had a peaceful king, he was overthrown by Lord Vladek after his failed takeover of Morcia. Under the rule of Lord Vladek, Ankoria was transformed into a dark, evil kingdom that waged war upon Morcia. Vladek's Dark Fortress crumbled shortly after the destruction of the Vladmask. The ultimate fate of Ankoria is unknown, though it likely returned to a peacetime society after its defeat. Snake Knights Kingdom The Snake Knights were a group of knights who bore the emblem of a snake. They were ruled by the harsh Lord Salvatore Lazardas, who ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. It is said that they would have been just as power-hungry as the Fright Knights Kingdom and would have tried to take over Castle Cove. However, the Fright Knights struck first and lay siege upon the Snake Knights Kingdom. The Snake Knights quickly lost the war to the Fright Knights. Lord Salvatore Lazardas and his followers escaped to Antarctica during Alpha Team Mission Deep Freeze, and tried to take over the clan of Ice Snakes there. However, Lord Lazardas was killed by Ice Snake King, Frozeen, and PBB. The Snake Knights are thus disbanded, and their kingdom has been wrecked by the Fright Knights and later the Mutant Dinos. Space Knights Kingdom The Space Knights are a group of technology-advanced knights led by King Joseph Race and Prince Samuel Race. While they built spacecrafts, droids, and high-tech armor, they also used castles, swords, and shields for tradition's sake, so they are seen as a combination of space and castle. They also tend to love racing, and both King Race and Prince Race won leagues of LEGO Racing Championships. The Space Knights held out the longest against the Mutant Dinos thanks to their advanced technology. Dino Attack Team's arrival only reinforced the Space Knights' decision to stay and fight, since they were able to defend their kingdom effectively. Lion Kingdom The Lion Knights are a group of knights with the emblem of a lion, not to be confused with the Lion Knights of Castle Island. They are led by an honorable king who rules from the King's Castle. The Lion Kingdom also has one of the largest villages of Castle Cove. The strong Lion Knights, with the help of a local Dino Attack Outpost, were able to defend the kingdom from Mutant Dinos. Unfortunately, despite being safe from the Dino Attack, the Lion Knights currently wage war against the Dragon Knights. Dragon Kingdom The Dragon Knights have formed another kingdom which has been able to defend itself from the Mutant Dino invaders. However, the Dragon Knights wage war against the Lion Knights. The Dragon Knights are greedy and plan on stealing the Lion Kingdom's treasure. Unlike the honorable Lion Knights, the Dragon Knights often resort to less moral methods than their opponent, such as directly raiding the Lion Kingdom's village. Trivia *Although Castle Cove is derived from official LEGO Castle themes, the location itself was devised by PeabodySam for Dino Attack RPG as a combined location of all Castle themes. The Snake Knights Kingdom and Space Knights Kingdom were created entirely by PeabodySam as backgrounds for his characters Lord Salvatore Lazardus, from Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, and King Joseph Race, from LEGO Racers. *In the alternate timeline of FUTURE, the Frickster was part of a traveling circus that visited Castle Cove. When King Leo and Queen Leonora, also visiting the mainland, recognized him, he fled to the Fright Knights Kingdom, where he was dismembered by the Black Knight. Category:Locations Category:LEGO